memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Apple (episode)
Nacelle Jettison Established? * It is established in this episode that the warp nacelles can be jettisoned from the ship. Curiously, this option was not mentioned in future episodes like , when the warp engines went out of control and threatened the ship with an explosive end. Removed speculation about jettisoning of nacelles from main article and how it applies to future episodes. While Kirk says this, it is unclear whether he is referring to the nacelle section of the ship as a figure of speech, or the nacelles themselves. In fact the former makes the most sense as there would be no reason to both separate the saucer section and jettison the nacelles, which are attached to the secondary hull.--Dogg 05:48, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Restoring part that isn't speculation. — Morder 05:52, 2 June 2009 (UTC) The exact dialogue from the show is this – Kirk says: "Tie every ounce of power from the Enterprise into the impulse engines, discard the warp drive nacelles if you have to and crack out of there with the main section." Scotty responds: We're going to tie every ounce of power except life support and boost the impulse power but that's just about as dangerous." This dialogue suggests that the warp drive nacelles can be discarded, but not specifically jettisoned. Kirk also says to discard the nacelles and blast out with the main section, i.e. the Main hull, or saucer section which houses the impulse engines, as opposed to the secondary hull to which the nacelles are connected, implying saucer separation as intended by an early draft of the script. I don't believe it is established that the nacelles can be jettisoned. Merely that they can be discarded by whatever means is available, e.g. with the separation from the secondary hull. At best, it is established the nacelles can be discarded, though a dangerous procedure. "Discard" is the only word which should be used, to allow the reader to infer their own conclusion.--Dogg 06:09, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Like the Edo? Is it me or is this episode very similar to "Justice", the first season TNG epsiode. :Possibly, however we only note deliberate similarities in articles, as many episodes are similar to each other(as well as to TV shows outside of Trek).--31dot 09:36, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Jay Jones' Injury The following note has been uncited for many moons: * The actor, Jay Jones, was severely injured during the shooting of this episode when an explosion kills his character. Jones cited this injury as one of the reasons he left acting. – Cleanse ( talk | ) 11:37, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Removed * Typical of limitations placed on female television characters during the 1960s, even in a future setting, Yeoman Landon is only permitted to aim kicks at her adversaries in this episode – no punches allowed. On the other hand, she does spend the night in the same hut as her male companions. The above was removed by an anon user yesterday, I presume as a nitpick.--31dot 11:51, October 14, 2011 (UTC) "Vaal is all"? Or, "Vaal is everything"? I am curious because the Apple was an episode that left an impression on me when I saw it several years ago. When Kirk asked Akuta about Vaal I seem to recall that Akuta's reply was "Vaal is, all." My thought at the time was that the reply sounded like a reply that a 20th century Christian might make if asked about God or Jesus. But I just watched the same episode last night at a friend's place. Am I correct that there was a change in that dialogue or have I created an alternate reality in my mind? Perhaps the "X... is all" reply was in another episode involving a similar question concerning another "supreme being"? David Soul Why no mention of David Soul? David Soul played one of the humunoids caught making out after seeing Chekhov and the female staffer canoodle. I thought it is an interesting footnote. 14:56, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :He is listed in the article, in the "Featuring" section. He also has his own article. 31dot (talk) 15:00, June 5, 2013 (UTC)